domhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaur
'''The Minotaurs '''are a race of beast-men, bull from the waist down with the arms and hands of a humanoid wolf. Dwelling in the great jungles and forests of Domhan, they are a group of highly deadly tribal raiders and thieves. To be victim of a Minotaur raid means a burnt and pillaged town with none spared, not even women or children. Because of their merciless raids, they are greatly feared and the creatures of nightmares. History The Minotaurs do not worship the Prodromi , nor the view the Prodromi as their creators. Upon creation and immediate view as failures, they were cast onto Domhan. Soon, settling in five tribes, they warred between each other for thousands of years. As other races came to Domhan, they soon saw them as prey as well, hunting them like animals. Between fighting amungst each other and the other races, eventually a Chief came: Chief Xantor the Conquerer. A masterful tactician and sociological genius, he manipulated the other tribes into weakening each other before he swept them and destroyed the other four tribes. Out of wisdom rather than mercy, he saw the power he could gain by absorbing the other tribes rather than destroying them and crowned himself Chieftain of all Minotaurs. From that point forward, there was one single tribe. Seeing the other races, Xantor the Conquerer set up a writing system and began written records. Physical Appearance Usually, they have the body of a bull from the waist down and long, wolf-like arms with long claws on their humanoid yet wolvish hands, but some are abominations of other things. Standing from six to eight and a half feet tall and weighing 350 to 600 pounds, they are very intimidating. With powerful, muscular hands and legs, they can crush armor with their bare fist. Behavior Although they are about as intelligent as a human, their tribal ways do not allow them to advance as easily. Masters of their shamanistic and runic magic and known for their wild and very deadly axemasters, they are a force to be reckoned with. Intelligent Minotaurss are hailed in their society: Automatically drafted as tacticians, their input is necessary to make sure that the Minotaurs can survive as a race. War is the most important part of a Minotaur's life. The ability to kill an enemy in combat is the ultimate honor. Starting when they are young, they have a coming-of-age hunting routine: They go off to hunt for the greatest and most dangerous beast in the area, as dictated by the chieftain, alone. If they return with a great feast for their tribe, they become a Hunter, if they fail, then they are dead or humilated. Hunters train to be masters of battle, in hope to one day fight an enemy equal in their strength. To die against a weak enemy is greatly dishonorable, but the highest honor would be to die against an enemy of equal or greater strength. Social Structure The leader of the Minotaurs is the High Chieftain. During the life of a High Chieftain, the greatest military genius of the Minotaurs at that time would be selected by the High Chieftain as an heir. This usually passes down to the High Chieftain's son (probably due to bias but also due to special treatment and education). Below the High Chieftain is the Shaman. The Shaman is the High Chieftain's advisor and the Tribe's direct link with the Spirits. Able to use non-standard magic aided by totems and runes, he is especially important. The Shaman always has an apprentice, a very important part of the Tribe as he is usually tasked with all records and book-keeping. The Warmaster, the greatest champion of the Minotaur tribes, sits roughly equal to the Shaman. Directer of the military, he is greatly valued. The Warmaster is usually the one to become the heir to High Chieftain. Under the Warmaster are the Elites. Combat experts and veterans of war, they are a force to be feared. Below the Elites are the Hunters. The regulars of the Minotauran armies, they make up the bulk of the force. In times where there is not war or raiding, they will become normal hunter-gatherers. Finally, there are the Gatherers. Although held as important to supply the military, they are not as well respected. Farmers, miners, woodcutters, builders, all fall under the Gatherer group. Magic and Religion